


Proposal

by ClockworkDinosaur



Series: Davekat Week 2016 [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Davekat Week 2016, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pesterlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkDinosaur/pseuds/ClockworkDinosaur
Summary: TG: i just have a questionTG: a proposal if you willTG: broposal





	

**Author's Note:**

> The last day of Davekat Week is a free day, so have a silly Pesterlog. 
> 
> I had so much fun participating in this event!!

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 16:02

TG: yo kar  
TG: karkat  
CG: WE'RE ONLY ONE ROOM AWAY FROM EACH OTHER, DAVE. WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU MESSAGING ME?  
TG: cant a guy message his boyfriend without being judged  
CG: CAN'T A GUY WITH THE ABILITY TO FLY GET HIS ASS UP AND OVER HERE TO TALK TO HIS BOYFRIEND FACE-TO-FACE LIKE A DECENT HUMAN BEING?  
TG: look im nervous  
CG: IS EVERYTHING OKAY? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?  
TG: yeah everythings great  
TG: really good  
TG: chaotic good on the alignment chart  
TG: thats the only fun good  
CG: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?  
TG: i just have a question  
TG: a proposal if you will  
TG: broposal  
TG: because were bros  
TG: that second part was a joke but im dead serious with the rest  
TG: this is a proposal  
TG: im asking you to marry me  
CG: WHAT.  
TG: now do you understand why i was nervous  
CG: DAVE, I CANNOT FUCKING *BELIEVE* YOU'RE PROPOSING TO ME THROUGH TEXT.  
TG: im kinda hyperventilating so it wouldve been hard to actually ask you this directly to your face  
CG: THIS IS NOT HOW IT'S DONE.  
GC: THIS IS THE LEAST ROMANTIC THING YOU'VE EVER DONE AND THAT'S SAYING A WHOLE FUCKING LOT.  
CG: THERE'S SUPPOSED TO BE EMOTION AND DRAMA.  
TG: right now youre showing enough drama to make up for the lack of burning buildings that im supposed to pull you out of before sharing a dramatic kiss  
TG: that would be hot in like 5 different ways  
CG: YOU'RE HOPELESS.  
TG: ill get jake  
CG: WHAT? NO, I MEANT IN THE ROMANCE DEPARTMENT.  
TG: im sorry  
TG: i really fucked this up didnt i  
TG: shit  
CG: WAIT, FUCK. NO, DON'T BE SORRY.  
CG: MY ANSWER IS YES, OF COURSE.  
CG: I THINK I'M IN SHOCK BUT DON'T YOU DARE THINK MY ANSWER IS ANYTHING OTHER THAN AN ENTHUSIASTIC ABSOLUTELY.  
CG: ARE YOU SERIOUS THOUGH?  
TG: yeah im 100% serious  
TG: i really really want to marry you  
TG: i want to spend forever with you  
TG: as long as youre cool spending forever with me of course  
TG: dont feel like you HAVE to say yes or anything  
TG: if im moving too fast or something say so  
CG: DAVE.  
CG: I LOVE YOU.  
CG: LIKE HOLY SHIT, I LOVE YOU.  
CG: SPENDING FOREVER WITH YOU SOUNDS PERFECT.  
CG: EVEN IF YOU ARE AN ASSHAT WITH NO CONCEPT OF ROMANCE.  
TG: hey thats not fair  
TG: i definitely have a concept of romance  
TG: i should come in there and sweep you off your feet  
TG: literally and figuratively  
TG: put these flying powers to good use  
CG: DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE DAVE.  
CG: DAVE.  
CG: DON'T YOU FLY ME ANYWHERE YOU THICK-SKULLED ASSHASKJGASDGKJADSGKJ

carcinoGeneticist [CG] is now an IDLE TROLL


End file.
